Rosemary Taylor (Murder, She Wrote)
Rosemary Taylor (Barbara Babcock) is the main villainess from "Shear Madness," episode 6.20 of Murder, She Wrote (airdate April 29, 1990). Backstory Rosemary Taylor's backstory reveals that she engaged in a sexual relationship with Bill Spenser 30 years prior to the episode's events. After their tryst ended, Rosemary found out that she was pregnant with her daughter, Meg, and following this, Rosemary met and eventually married Jody Taylor; tricking him into marrying her by telling him that he was Meg's biological father. Since then, Rosemary became the lead reporter for a newspaper in Fairville, Texas, working alongside her daughter. Events In the episode, Jessica Fletcher visited Fairville to attend her cousin Ann Owens' wedding to Bill. Rosemary had hoped that Bill would still show some interest in her, only for Bill to refer to their tryst as a "regrettable mistake" when they last spoke to each other. Rosemary turned heel in a fit of rage and began planning to murder her former lover, which included luring Bill to the cellar of the Owens home. Shortly after Bill arrived, the evil Rosemary killed him with a set of gardening shears, and later planted the blood-covered weapon into George Owens' room. The villainess attempted to frame George due to the fact that he killed Ann's previous husband 15 years prior; an act that was later revealed as self-defense. Rosemary's reveal came when Jessica confronted her with the accusation that Meg committed the murder and planted the shears, knowing full well that the killer was Rosemary, who confessed. Rosemary was given away as the murderess when she mentioned the previous murder, bringing up a fridge being in the cellar, only for Jessica to point out that the fridge wasn't placed in the cellar until last month. Rosemary voiced her bitterness towards Bill after her confession, and was later arrested (off-screen). Trivia * Barbara Babcock appeared in five episodes of Murder, She Wrote, portraying a villainess in two of them. Her only other villainous appearance came in the Season Eight finale as evil businesswoman Meredith Delaney. * Barbara Babcock also appeared as the hidden villainess Molly Merchants from Home Alone 4. Quotes * "Bill took one look at me 30 years ago, and knew exactly how I felt about him. Not that he cared much after our first few dates. And then, when he left town and I found out I was pregnant, I tricked Jody Taylor into thinking Meg was his, and married him so she'd have a name. Deep down, I always hoped he'd come back. And after 30 years, he did. But it wasn't for me. He'd forgotten all about me. When I told him everything I'd endured for him, you know what he called it? A regrettable mistake. He made a mistake, all right, and I made sure it was his last." (Rosemary Taylor revealing her motive for killing Bill Spenser) Gallery Rosemary Shears.png|A close up of Rosemary brandishing her shears while killing Bill Spenser Rosemary Reveal.png|Rosemary during her reveal Category:1990s Category:Hand of Death Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Redhead Category:Sleazy News Reporter Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested